


Pages out of Every Book

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: "Acxa ignores the shouts of the paladins behind her and looks searchingly into Lance’s eyes. After a moment she looks away, and strides to the door. When she reaches it she pauses and looks over her shoulder.“Narti, do as he says.” The door closes softly behind her."Several Short stories about Lance and the rest of team voltron!





	1. Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope that you guys like these! I mainly post them on my blog, but I thought that you guys might like them too! I hope that everyone reading has an amazing day! Love you! *hugs*

Lance smiles as his eyes drift closed. Sunshine warms his face and the cool breeze ruffles his hair gently. The atmosphere of the campus is peaceful today. Probably because it’s the first sunny day after a long winter, thank goodness for that. Lance loves this type of weather so much. If he could choose one thing that he couldn't survive without, it would be the feeling of sunlight on his skin. 

Lance has always loved being outside. His face is always covered with sun-kisses during the warmer months and he doesn’t mind at all. Being in the sun fills Lance with warmth. It makes him feel happy and loved. That’s really something that he needs after the several months of bitterly cold weather.

The past months have been filled with swirling snow storms, gray skies, frostbite, and air so cold that when you step out into it you can feel its icy maw wrap around your body and sink into your bones with a chilling intensity.

Lance shudders and curls his hands into the dried grass beneath him. He struggles to hold onto the happy feeling that sun had gifted him today. He knows that the weather will be warmer from now on, but Lance is still worried about what will happen if another cold front comes.

The feelings of helplessness, self-loathing, and melancholy will haunt him as he’s forced to fake a smile during every class. His friends will grow distant, or Lance will see it that way. He always does. It doesn’t matter if they actually are pulling back. Lance can’t help it, he always feels so alone.

Winter, despite being beautiful, tears away at Lance’s mind until there’s nothing left but buzzing anxiety. 

He hates it.


	2. Lance doesn't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it!

Lance stands tall when his father’s eyes seem to pass right over him in favor of staring adoringly at his younger brother.

He doesn’t mind.

Lance doesn’t cry when his brother gets a party for his birthday, when all Lance got was a smile.

He knows that parties are expensive.

Lance’s feelings aren’t hurt when his classmates can’t seem to remember his name.

He pretends that he doesn’t remember their names either.

Lance doesn’t let the professors see him yank at his hair in frustration while his breathing comes too fast after he fails an exam.

He congratulates Hunk on his perfect score.

Lance doesn’t stare at his phone for hours waiting for his friends to call him, to tell him that they’re just running late, that they didn’t forget him.

He just really likes his lock screen.

Lance doesn’t let anyone hear his sobs when his friends disappear without him. 

He knew hunk was going to follow Pidge up to the roof, he wouldn’t have gone even if he was invited.

Really.

Lance doesn’t mind that when his friends finally come back… they don’t seem to remember him. 

He knows that they’ve been through a lot. 

When he graduates from the Garrison, he really wishes that he knew better than to hope for someone to show up.

He should have known.

When he gets into a car crash, and the Doctors ask him if he has anyone to come sit with him before the surgery, he doesn’t know what to say.

Because despite everything, he though someone might want to say goodbye.

He doesn’t mind.


	3. Stop Interrupting me!

“Ok team, we have to come up with a plan to infiltrate Lotor’s ship by tomorrow. Does anyone have any ideas?” Shiro says. His voice is open and friendly despite the serious situation.

Lance sits back in his chair and begins to think. ‘We could attack from the front where they’re all together, no, that one freaky chick can become invisible.’ Lance shakes his head as his thoughts wander. ‘Entering from the very back would be the best bet. It will have to be a stealth mission, so Pidge’s lion will work best. That means a smaller team. Probably Pidge and Shi- no, Allura. Pidge and Allura. Pidge can use her hologram distraction, while Allura has her chameleon like abilities. They can get in and get out easily without being noticed!’ 

Lance smiles in excitement and looks around the table. No one else seems to be coming up with anything, so he tentatively clears his throat , “Guys? I was thinkin-”

“Oh!” Pidge suddenly jumps up from their spot. “I’ve got it!” 

Lance waits a moment for Shiro to chastise Pidge for their rudeness, but nothing happens. Lance looks over to him only to realize that the Black Paladin is looking at Pidge expectantly for their plan. He’s a bit miffed, but he lets it go.

With everyone’s attention Pidge continues. “We can take Red and Black to the front of Lotor’s ship where the control deck is located. We’ll knock them all out at once so that they can’t fight back, and then we can get to work! What do you think?” 

Shiro clears his throat. “I think that is a wonderful idea Pidge, does anyone have any major objections or suggestions?” Shiro looks around at everyone again.

Lance sits up a bit straighter and waits to see if anyone else is going to point out the flaws in the plan. After a couple of seconds he begins to speak. “Actually, I think it would be safer if we were to-”

“Lance, please, this is a very serious discussion. We only need serious ideas right now. Thank you, though, for trying to lighten the situation. This just isn’t the time.”

Lance looks at Shiro in shock. “But I-”

“Lance!” Shiro’s voice is sharp. “I said enough! Please respect the situation.” He then looks to everyone else in the room. “Does everyone agree with the plan?”

“No, I really don’t I-”

“Lance!” This time it’s Allura. “Please leave the discussion we-“ 

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Lance is standing now, breathing heavily. The team stares at him in shock. "I have legitimate concerns about the plan, and I have a plan of my own! So if you would let me speak for a minute I would like to explain it for you!” Lance ends his rant and looks at everyone accusingly.

Suddenly Shiro stands up, a look of anger on his face. “Lance, that is no way to talk to your fellow paladins! You are dismissed!”

“But-”

“DISMISSED!”

Lance looks around the room one more time in disbelief, noting Hunk and Keith’s looks of astonishment before leaving the room.

“Fine then.”


	4. Man Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death in this chapter!

Shiro stares blankly at the crumpled form before him. Images flash through his mind almost faster than he can process them. He manages though. The rest of the team also stares in silence, reflection on their thoughts and turbulent emotions. Shiro closes his eyes…

_Lance smiles shakily as he looks pleadingly at the three generals before him. The fourth stands at his back, restraining his arms._

_“C'mon, there’s no need to be hostile!” Shiro winces as Lance’s voice shakes. “Why don’t you lovely ladies let us treat you to dinner instead?”_

_The largest of the Generals bursts into laughter and cuffs Lance roughly on the side of the head._

_“Sorry Hotshot. We’re kind of on the outs with the Empire right now, and you’re our way back in.” Her sharp teeth glint menacingly as they reflect the blue glow from Lance’s armor. He flinches back against his will._

_Lance’s attention is taken up by the tall red General, Ezor, when she laughs giddily. “Besides Blue, all your friends are kinda busy at the moment…” She glances over her shoulder at the rest of team Voltron._

_Shiro tries to break out of the hold that the guard has on him, but it’s pointless. Ezor smirks and looks back at Lance, gloating._

_Lance’s face hardens a bit and he looks towards the only General that hasn’t participated in the ambush._

_“Excuse me General…?”_

_“Acxa”_

_“General Acxa, wouldn’t it be worth more if you could say that you took down Voltron in one go? If you release the other Paladins, I won’t resist at all. You can get rid of me, taking the red lion out of effect, as well as Voltron. Wouldn’t that be good enough to get back in the Empire’s good graces?“  Lance pauses to gauge her reaction. "And, well, they all have families back home, I’m the only one that doesn’t. It would really be best this way.”_

_Acxa ignores the shouts of the paladins behind her and looks searchingly into Lance’s eyes. After a moment she looks away, and strides to the door. When she reaches it she pauses and looks over her shoulder._

_“Narti, do as he says.” The door closes softly behind her._

_Shiro stops his struggle to stare in horror as the blind General taps Lance gently on the back of the neck. The Blue Paladin’s shoulders relax immediately and he reaches slowly for his bayard on the ground. Shiro pales dramatically and starts to fight the hold again._

_“No no no no no”_

_He hears Keith screaming as the weapon lights up. Hunk is attempting to drag his captor across the room to Lance. Pidge is sobbing._

__Lance’s eyes meet Shiro’s as his finger presses the trigger, and just as the beam fires, Lance’s eyes clear, but it’s too late._ _

__Ezor slips us to the guards and whispers something to them. They haul the paladins to their feet and drag them out of the room, down the hall, and off the ship._ _

__“You’re free to go”_ _

Shiro opens his eyes and looks at Lotor, silently asking if he did this.

The Prince looks down at Narti’s still form, back up to Shiro, and nods.

Shiro clears his throat and offers Lotor his metal hand.

“Welcome to the team.”


	5. Forever Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!

_“Come on old Blue, It’s me! Lancy-lance! Open up!”_

Lance really doesn’t understand what’s happening. Why won’t Blue open up for him? They have to go out and help the others! There isn’t any time for this! Lance runs a hand through his hair in exasperation before looking back up at his lion.

_“Okay! Enough goofing around, I mean it! We have to get out there and help the others.”_

Not even the reminder of their duty shakes Blues shields. Did Lance do something wrong? Is this why his Lion isn’t responding? Maybe she’s just a bit mad at him. Lance thinks back over the past couple of days, but comes up blank. What’s going on?

_“Come on!”_ Lance shouts, dropping down to his knees, _“Why are you being mad at me?”_

Suddenly Lance is hit with a realization and horror begins to pool in his gut. He crawls forward to sit right outside Blue’s shield. Lifting a hand up to knock again, just like he did when he first met her.

She does nothing.

He lowers his head, and turns to the side a bit.

_“Wait… do you hate me now? I’m sorry for wanting to fly the Black lion, it was just a phase.”_

Lance looks back up at his beautiful lion. Did he really hurt her so badly that she doesn’t want him anymore? No, no this can’t be happening. Blue is his partner, she’s his friend. She wouldn’t drop him like this. Not like… not like he was about to do in order to attempt to fly Black.

Lance desperately tries another attempt at getting his lion back, his friend. _“Hey Blue? you know what, I’ve got to say… That’s a great color on you!”_ Nothing.

Lance shifts before trying again, just barely keeping his voice from wavering as tears gather in his eyes. _“Are you from outer space… Cause your body is out of this world!”_

When Blue doesn’t respond, and her shield remains up, Lance can almost feel the hope rushing out of him in a wave. It leave shim gasping as the dread turns to sadness, taking over his emotions. The tears slowly slide down his face, dripping onto his armor.

Lance raises a hand to the barrier and just leaves it there. One last plea for his friend to take him back. One last shred of desperation and longing for his lion, no, for Blue, to forgive him.

After a minute he lets his hand fall.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death in this chapter!

Lance’s breath puffs out of his mouth, rising like smoke from a chimney. His legs are stiff and uncooperative as he walks around the small cavern of ice. He scans the crystal like walls once again in search of an exit. The only opening is at the top of the cavern, where Lance fell in.

Lance can’t believe this. His first solo mission and he gets himself trapped in a popsicle! His body shudders and he plops down on a ledge of ice. The chattering of his teeth echoes along the walls, mixing with the shallow sound of his breathing.

Lance glances down at his bare hands and begins rubbing his hands together. He’d had to leave his armor back at the castle so that the locals wouldn’t be suspicious. He really wishes that he had those warm gloves right now. They’d be perfect for this.

He looks away from his hands and pretends that he doesn’t see the faint wave of blue crawling up his stiff fingers.

His body shakes violently in the cold. Lance pulls the cloak that Coran lent him tightly around himself. It’s royal blue coloring offers a modicum of comfort to Lance. He thinks of his precious Blue waiting for him in one of the many snow drifts above ground. His mind halts.

Blue. His Lion. He can’t leave her in hostile territory alone!

Lance jumps up from his ledge, intending to find a way to scale the wall. But, before he can take a single step, his legs give out. His mind blanks with sudden panic. He scrambles to haul himself back onto his ledge.

‘What the heck was that?’ Lance isn’t sure he really wants to know.

His mind wanders again and he tries to remember what he’d been thinking that caused him to jump up so suddenly. Was it… no, it was…? Lance shakes the confused expression off of his face. If he can’t remember, then it probably wasn’t that important.

He goes back to shaking on his ledge.

Without his previous train of thought Lance’s mind begins to feel drowsy and muddled. His eyes flutter shut. Lance can feel his body swaying in place and he tries hard to stay upright. Though, a nap does sound nice, and Allura will surely wake him up later…

Lance lays back on his bed, his arms resting at his sides. Has his bed always been this hard? Lance is too tired to care. His body feels warm, and he’s so sleepy.

His breathing slows as his mind begins to fade away. The blue on his fingers crawls up his arms and spreads across his body. His lips are frozen in a smile as he dreams about his friends, his family. Shiro is the dad, Allura is the mom, Coran is like that weird uncle, and Hunk…

Lance stills. His body is a pale shade of blue, it looks like he’s made of ice in his soft blue cloak. The peaceful smile on his face and the frost covered eyelashes seem like something out of a fairy tale. Frozen in time for an eternity.

In the years to come, the locals tell his tale to their children to warn them about wandering off in the tundra.

They call him the Sleeping Beauty.


	7. Finding Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Lance smiles as Hunk and Pidge pass by him in the hall. They’re both talking a mile a minute with large grins on their faces. Lance feels his heart warm up when Hunk laughs loudly while Pidge swats him playfully on the arm. He hasn’t seen Hunk smile like that in months. Well, not when he was with Lance that is.

Hunk is always happier when he’s with Pidge, they’re just better best friends than Lance and Hunk were. Lance knows that everyone has their person out there, everyone has a best friend, soul mate, and hero. Hunk found his best friend, and now all Lance has to do is find his.

It doesn’t really matter that Hunk doesn’t talk to him anymore. He saw it coming months ago (though he had hoped he was wrong). Lance used to eat lunch with Hunk every day. They would talk and laugh and just enjoy their time together. But Hunk started drifting. He was short with lance at lunch and he never wanted to talk anymore.

When Lance first saw Hunk with Pidge he was hurt. His best friend looked happier with someone else than he ever had with Lance. But then Lance saw the light in Hunk’s eyes. It was brighter than ever before. Lance couldn’t be mad about that. So he let it go.

He started eating alone again.

He stopped waiting for Hunk by his locker after school.

And he went back to being the quiet kid that hung around the outskirts of the other groups.

Lance knows that he has people out there that are made to be with him. His friends that will want to be around him and want to talk to him.

He just wishes that it won’t take really long to find them.

He really hates being lonely.


	8. Icy Roads

Lance hums softly as he drives down the highway. The thrumming of the engine and the buzzing of the heater relax him as he navigates the icy roads. With all of the snow blowing around him it looks like a winter wonderland.

He usually wouldn’t be out driving in this weather, it’s icier than he feels comfortable with, and Lance doesn’t have any snow tires. But Hunk needed something from the grocery store, and he couldn’t say no when he asked him for help. So he went to the store. Hunk was so happy when he brought it to him.

And it seems safe anyways. Lance hasn’t seen any other drivers. He’ll make it home just fine!

Lance directs his attention on the road in front of him and continues to hum. After awhile, his heater starts to buzz awkwardly, it sounds like it’s dying a slow and painful death. Lance glares down at it and attempts to turn it off.

It doesn’t work.

Lance decides that hitting the machine will fix the problem. When it finally stops whirring he directs his attention back to the road.

He doesn’t see the deer in time.

His car can’t stop on the ice.

The air is filled with the terrifying sound of glass shattering and metal bending. Then all is quiet. The radio isn’t buzzing, the engine isn’t humming, everything is quiet.

The snow continues to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't the story from the summary, but as soon as I figure out how to work italics I'll post that one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
